


Amateur Hour

by SparklingPopsicles



Series: MakoHaru at it again! [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, boy and toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingPopsicles/pseuds/SparklingPopsicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru just wants to make a little video, but Makoto never claimed to be a good cameraman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Anne for being an amazing beta!!!

Resting on bent knees with hands pressed to the floor, Haru lowers his hips again, sliding down on the mounted dildo, his balls resting on top of the toy’s large rubber ones. Haru moans, closing his eyes, and he slowly rides the thick, tan rubber.

Haru bites his lip hard as he fucks himself, his firm muscles flexing. Haru’s gorgeous body is completely naked, and another spurt of precum dribbles from his rigid cock, trickling to the floor.

In summary, Makoto is basically witnessing the creation of another universe.

As if Makoto’s thoughts were somehow screaming ever louder than his own cock is throbbing, Haru opens his eyes and looks at him. For a moment Haru’s total bliss breaks, and he lets out a shaky, clearly irritated sigh.

“It helps if you actually point it at me,” Haru breathes.

Makoto hurriedly sits up in bed, pointing the handheld camcorder at Haru that Makoto hadn’t realized he’d let fall to his bare chest, capturing nothing but his neck and the bite mark below his collarbone, which Haru put there two nights ago.

“Sorry, Haru,” Makoto says, feeling more than a little distracted. “I keep forgetting, I guess,” he adds, focusing the camera again.

In only a few days Haru will leave Tokyo, spending an entire week at a cooking seminar – his first major step since they graduated from uni. The “movie” that they’re making, with some of their favorite toys and Makoto’s camera, is supposed to be for Makoto’s aid, giving him something to take the edge off while Haru’s away. However, the incredible idea – conceived after too much _sake_ – now seems a little too real for Makoto to handle.

Haru sighs and lifts up, reaching behind him and carefully pulling out the dildo. He squeaks as the rubber pops out of the suction of his ass, and just seeing it – hearing the tiny gust of release – makes Makoto wet. Makoto gives his erection a squeeze over his boxers, as more precum leaks through the material.

Makoto knows exactly just how tight Haru’s ass is, what it feels like to draw out of something so pleasurably hot and smothering. It’s stupid, but Makoto suddenly feels jealous of the dildo.

Haru sets the toy on the bed next to the others, but he remains rested on his knees. Haru strokes his cock to keep up the tension, his focus on Makoto’s busy hand. Makoto is only in his boxers, but he feels overwhelmingly stifled – as well as mildly embarrassed and guilty. Makoto isn’t sure if he’s even supposed to film this, but he keeps the camera on Haru, keeps watching Haru’s hand loosely and expertly fist his beautiful muscle.

It’s a strange, quiet moment, but not one Makoto wishes away. He knows that they have a job to do, but he’s been really hard ever since Haru took his clothes off, and Makoto would honestly rather have Haru get off to him than the fake cock.

“This only works if you record me,” Haru says, sounding cities away, his alert blue eyes still glued to Makoto’s hand.

“I know,” Makoto says, squeezing himself again. The pressure feels good, but watching Haru pump his cock a little harder feels even better.

It would take nothing for Makoto to join his boyfriend on their bedroom floor and fuck him deep; it would be more than simple to just slip to his knees and eat Haru’s cock whole.

Makoto has to stop touching himself, and he lowers the camera, pausing it. “This is just a little, um, hard.”

Haru gives a small grin and also lets go of himself, nodding and licking his lips. “Yeah. I can see that.”

Makoto blushes, shyly shrugging. “You don’t know what you do to me, Haru,” he says, for what has to be the millionth time.

Haru’s grin sharpens into a playful smirk, and his eyes vaguely narrow. He sits cross-legged in front of Makoto on the floor, resting his weight back on his palms.

Makoto shivers as Haru confidently displays his naked body, his cock leaning to his left thigh. Makoto can’t help but softly whimper, and he wonders if getting dicked is a better idea right now. Makoto’s asshole pulsates at the thought of Haru jumping into bed and fucking him roughly into the sheets, biting him some more.

Haru rubs a thumb over the head of his cock, as though reading Makoto’s mind. “I can do this myself if it’s too much for you,” Haru says. “I told you I would.”

Haru continues fondling himself, his breathing catching as he drips over his slender fingers. The rest of his perfect body stays relaxed, and Haru keeps his stare unabashedly on Makoto.

Makoto is so taken by Haru’s sexiness – by his unbending confidence. It makes Makoto fall even deeper in love with him; it makes him miss Haru so much even though he hasn’t left yet, and it makes Makoto that much more obsessively attracted to him.

Makoto scoots to the very edge of the bed, feeling a cosmic pull to get closer to Haru’s cock. He tastes Haru’s precum on his tongue – can even smell the savory syrup on his upper lip.

“But I want to help,” Makoto says, stretching out his leg.

Makoto is close enough to Haru now that his foot reaches Haru’s balls, and Makoto eases his toes underneath the sac, carefully massaging the pretty, warm flesh. Haru takes a pointed breath in and closes his eyes, casually pumping himself again.

Another shudder runs through Makoto, and his cock feels so heavy in his boxers. Haru looks unbearably delicious like this, and touching his balls makes Makoto hungry – starved to suck the milk right out of them.

“I guess you’re right, though,” Makoto says, trying to concentrate and wiggling his toes into Haru’s spongy skin. “This is intense, and, um, kind of embarrassing?”

Haru stops jerking and opens his eyes, using his free hand to push Makoto’s foot away. Haru gives Makoto a blank expression. “How can this possibly be embarrassing for _you_?” he asks.

Makoto resists the urge to pout at the offending gesture. Only with Haru will Makoto ever desire such weird things, like keeping his foot nice and snuggled underneath Haru’s balls.

“I don’t know,” Makoto mumbles. “It’s…watching you. _Filming_ you.”

“No one else is going to see this,” Haru says, resting back on his hands again. “And you’ve watched me do this a hundred times.”

Makoto glances at Haru’s cock a few times before looking up. He shrugs. “That’s different,” Makoto says. “I’m watching you now with an intent to watch this again. I’ll have visuals.”

Makoto blushes horribly, rubbing his cheek. “I really want this, Haru, and I love that you’re doing such an amazing thing for me, but…I don’t know. I kind of feel like I’m invading your privacy, and I didn’t expect that.”

Haru’s eyes widen, and he suddenly laughs, hanging his head. “Unbelievable,” he says.

The rare, expressive moment catches Makoto by surprise, and he immediately worships the moment, deciding that he’ll make a fool out of himself every second of the day if it will help Haru be this carefree.

“What is it?” Makoto asks, grinning as well.

“Nothing,” Haru chuckles. He sighs, still smiling and looking so beautiful doing it. “You’re really – just come here.”

Makoto obeys, slipping right off the mattress and to the floor. Haru crawls in Makoto’s lap, and Makoto holds Haru’s body close, loving how every inch of their skin that touches heats up, loving how Haru’s cock and balls are pressed right up against his stomach.

Haru places his hands flat on Makoto’s chest, tracing the bite mark with a finger. “You do remember that this was mostly my idea, right?” Haru asks. “And I’m the one reminding you to put up the camera.”

“I know,” Makoto says. He cups Haru’s ass with one hand while he draws the other up to Haru’s face. Makoto skims his thumb over Haru’s mouth, and Haru kisses it, flicking his tongue over it.

Makoto groans and pops his hips, wishing his boxers were off. “Dammit, Haru,” Makoto whispers, feeling more and more out of breath. “You’re so beautiful that I can’t think straight. I don’t even know what I’m saying right now.”

Makoto wraps both arms tightly around Haru’s back, making Haru moan and secure his arms around Makoto’s neck. They rest their foreheads together.

“And I’m going to miss you,” Makoto breathes. “That I do know.”

Haru frowns slightly, pecking Makoto’s lips. “Me too. A lot.”

“I love you so much,” Makoto says, pressing his fingertips hard into Haru’s skin that’s growing hotter and damper the more they touch.

Haru lets out an uneven breath, pink staining his cheeks. “I love you, Makoto,” Haru quietly says. “You’re the only person I could do this for.” Haru increases the pressure of his hands on Makoto’s neck.

Makoto tenderly smiles at his boyfriend who suddenly looks less than confident – shy for the first time since he took off his clothes.

It always means everything to Makoto to hear such words from Haru when Makoto knows that they don’t come easy to him. Makoto finds Haru even sexier like this – even more beautiful. If Haru can express himself, sitting naked in Makoto’s lap no less, then the very least Makoto can do is hold up a stupid camcorder.

“I’ll work the camera,” Makoto says. “I’ll do it right this time.”

“Thank you,” Haru says kindly, relaxing and easing his grip.

Haru just looks so cute like this, and Makoto is so in love with him. So deeply in love that it makes Makoto’s yearning for Haru feel like a drug.

“Can I just…” Makoto trails off, snaking one of his hands down and around Haru’s body. Makoto takes hold of Haru’s cock, rolling his palm over the head. Haru sucks in air, humping Makoto’s lap. Makoto gasps at the pressure, his eyelids sagging.

“Can I suck you a little first? Please?” Makoto asks, and he actually feels Haru’s cock grow hard at the question.

Haru faintly squeaks, knocking his forehead to Makoto’s, humping his lap again. “Just a little, okay?” Haru whispers. “Don’t make me cum.”

The words hurt all the way through to Makoto’s bones. Making Haru cum is one of Makoto’s most important duties – not only to Haru but also to Makoto’s own sanity.

“I’ll try,” Makoto breathes, licking Haru’s mouth.

Haru gets off Makoto, sitting back like he was and opening his legs. Haru gives his cock a couple of pumps, looking just as suffocated as Makoto feels.

Makoto gets into position, low on his knees. He quickly wets his lips and inhales Haru without a second thought, taking Haru’s stiff cock all the way down his throat.

Haru loudly moans, a hand quickly going to Makoto’s head. “Makoto.”

Makoto’s body blankets in heat. He desperately wants to play with Haru’s balls, finger him, or even just grip Haru’s thighs like Makoto usually does, but he knows that it’ll be too much for Haru to handle – it might even be too much for Makoto right now.

Makoto hums and sucks harder, despite himself, sighing every time Haru thrusts up his hips and pushes his cock deeper down Makoto’s throat. Haru starts breathing harder, and Makoto swirls his tongue around Haru’s cock, tasting the oozing precum.

“O-okay,” Haru chokes out, his pitch higher. He tugs on Makoto’s hair.

Makoto makes sure to get one last deep swallow before regrettably pulling off of Haru’s cock. Haru is panting, his blue eyes hazy. Makoto grins, slowly licking his tingling mouth.

“You ready?” Makoto asks. Haru bites his lip, nodding.

Makoto clumsily finds his way onto the bed, laying back in his original position, pointing the camera at Haru.

Haru smirks and looks away, taking a few breaths and giving himself a moment to focus. Makoto takes the time as well and tries to relax, breathing steadily and adjusting the now burning wood inside of his boxers.

It’s not long before Haru grabs the lube bottle from the floor and picks up the dildo from the bed, coating it in the clear fluid.

Makoto’s asshole twitches again as Haru’s hand slides up and down the stiff rubber, polishing it adoringly as if no one else were in the room.

It’s so quiet in their bedroom, so still in their apartment. It makes the moment that much more intense. Makoto is right here, watching Haru and filming him, and yet somehow Makoto feels like a visitor – like he’s watching this from afar.

Once the dildo is nice and slick Haru places it on the floor, getting back on bent knees. He spreads his thighs and reaches behind him, holding the base of the dildo as he slowly sinks down on it. Haru gasps, closing his eyes as the toy penetrates him deep. Makoto watches the rubber disappear inside Haru, and he can already feel his hands shaking.

Haru wastes no time planting his hands on the floor, and with the dildo only being halfway inserted, Haru starts steadily riding it, grinding his hips every time he pushes down. There’s an urgency in his movements this time, like Haru can’t take much more of this either.

Makoto has to firm his grip on the camcorder because it suddenly feels slippery, and his cock is so hard that Makoto wants to grab it and start jerking. Makoto keeps his hold, however, and bites the inside of his cheek – trying not to move or make too much noise or explode from the sparks of sex Haru is sending through the air right now.

Haru’s body flushes a deep pink, and he begins to sweat as he rides the dildo faster, his cock leaking and bobbing as he moves.

Haru moans and suddenly leans back, letting his asshole fully consume the dildo. Haru slightly winces, (just as Makoto slightly whimpers), and Haru presses a hand to the floor to support his weight. Haru lets out a strangled breath and uses his other hand to pump his cock, stroking upward as he thrusts down on the toy.

Makoto tries to zoom and get a better angle, but he’s shaking all over now, panting and practically feeling Haru’s pleasure on his body. His beautiful, strong, incredibly sexy and confident boyfriend is acting as if the camera didn’t matter, like it’s merely Haru doing this for Makoto, bringing himself to bliss for Makoto to witness.

Haru’s face tenses the more he rides, his breath thinning and straining. His outstretched arm begins to wobble, and his body begins to quiver as he starts fucking only the top portion of the dildo, pumping his cock so hard that the magical _fap fap_ _fap_ sound echoes through the room, hugging itself around Makoto’s cock.

Makoto can’t resist any longer. He brings his other hand down and underneath his boxers, gripping his cock for much needed comfort. Haru is just shamelessly pleasuring himself, his glistening body moving so gracefully, and his ragged breathing growing harder and harder and—

"I'm gonna cum," Haru suddenly groans, his voice deep and broken in all the right ways. In less than an instant, creamy cum surges from Haru’s cock, gushing down the muscle and over his hand. Makoto moans and immediately sits up as Haru’s precious milk is released, nearly dropping the camcorder.

Haru lets out a choked cry, trembling and weakening his thrusts on the dildo, drastically slowing down his movement as he pumps himself empty, puffing out little moans and squeaks as cum runs down his palm.

When Haru is drained he stops jerking, dragging his focus up to Makoto, but Makoto doesn’t really have anything to say to him – other than he might be pregnant now, somehow.

It doesn’t matter if Makoto has seen Haru do this many times before – Haru just put on a show for Makoto – for his camera – even announced his release merely because he knows Makoto worships the delicious phrase.

Haru stares at Makoto, panting, and Makoto can tell that Haru’s orgasm was stronger than he was expecting – stronger because of the camera. Makoto can feel the power too, shares his emotions telepathically with his boyfriend.

Haru slowly blinks and weakly leans foreword, carefully extracting the dildo from his ass with a long exhale, and he collapses to his side.

Makoto stops recording and joins Haru on the floor, mindlessly taking Haru’s coated hand and sucking away the cum. Haru moans as he watches, his legs twitching.

They remain quiet for a while, taking in what they just did as Makoto feasts on Haru’s hand, Haru conforming to the new feel of his ass that Makoto knows has to be tender.  

“Was it good?” Haru asks, once he seems settled again.

Makoto nods, moaning as he licks Haru’s fingers clean. “Yeah. Th-that was… _really_ good. Perfect, Haru. I can’t believe how perfect you are.”

Haru grins, blushing and honestly looking relieved, which makes Makoto’s heart melt a little, even through his sexual hysteria.

“I didn’t expect to cum so soon,” Haru says, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “I think it was because I knew you were really filming me this time.”

Makoto smiles, biting the corner of his lip. His boyfriend is a lot of things, and _cool_ is definitely one of them. Haru is just plain awesome.

“You’re pretty great at this, Haru,” Makoto teases. “It’s actually kind of scary.”

Haru rolls his eyes, lazily kicking at Makoto. “Shut up.”

Haru looks as though he wants to get up, so Makoto quickly stands, holding out a hand and helping Haru to his feet.

“I need to clean up,” Haru says, looking down at himself. He grabs the soiled dildo from the floor. “Also need to clean this.”

Makoto takes a few glances at the cummy mess on and surrounding Haru’s cock. Makoto had a taste, but there’s never enough for him. “I can help,” Makoto offers.

Haru laughs dryly. “Last time you _helped_ we ended up making an even bigger mess in the bathtub,” he says. “Besides…”

Haru tails off and places a hand on Makoto’s stomach, letting it drift down and underneath his boxers. Haru grips Makoto’s cock, pulling on it, his eyes flaring as Makoto whimpers and thrusts his hips forward.

“ _Haru_ ,” Makoto whines, digging his toes into the floor for balance.

“When I come back, I’ll take care of this,” Haru says in a soft, commanding tone, squeezing Makoto’s cock before removing his hand.

Makoto whimpers again, more in frustration this time. “I’ll be right here.”

Makoto trembles as Haru leaves for the bathroom, and he trips backward until he hits the bed, falling onto it. He can’t really think as heated excitement takes over his body, just as it always does when Makoto knows that Haru is going to put his hands on him.

Makoto sits back in bed and picks up the camera. He already wants to view the footage, his hands itching to rewind it all and look at it again, but Makoto is far too stimulated to give in to temptation. He would never be able to stop himself from cumming to what will easily be the greatest movie in Makoto’s collection, but as amazing as Haru’s performance was, while he’s still here, Makoto wants the real thing.

Makoto sets down the camera, a gust of cold sadness chilling his heat. Even if it’s only a week that Haru will be away, Makoto knows it’s going to feel like a lifetime.

Makoto’s attention shifts to the few other mounted toys on the bed that Haru brought out when choosing which one he’d use. He picks up his personal favorite: A black dildo with thick ridges around the base. It’s nothing fancy or too defined, but Makoto loves it anyway – and it may or may not be the biggest, thickest piece in their collection.

Makoto’s asshole pulsates again as he squeezes the huge rubber. Haru loves watching Makoto use it just as much as Makoto loves feeling it inside him, and Makoto knows that. Can just tell by the slow flutter of Haru’s eyelashes every time Makoto takes out the toy. His pleasure matters to Haru. It always has, and it’s why Haru is doing this for Makoto in the first place. It’s why he can be so brave about this.

Makoto abruptly gets out of bed, making up his mind and answering the question he’d been asking himself ever since he and Haru decided to make the movie.

Makoto takes the camera and turns it back on, placing it on the foot of the bed so it’s facing the corner of the room that holds their desk. Makoto looks through the lens and adjusts the zoom, making the desk chair the focus of the shot.

Makoto then grabs the lube bottle from the floor and the black dildo from the bed, stripping off his boxers and heading right for the desk chair.

Makoto sits down, looking straight at the camera. “You’re the only person I could do this for too, Haru,” he says, needing to be as confident and brave as his boyfriend. If only just for this moment.

Makoto begins coating the toy in lubrication, taking his time and generously pumping the dildo. He’s usually more impatient, but he wants this to be good for Haru, has to try to achieve even a percent of Haru’s greatness.

Makoto scoots to the edge of the chair, opening his legs. He feels so silly, and his ears burn, but he doesn’t let it stop him. Makoto lifts up his legs, resting them on the arms of the chair. Makoto rubs the head of the thick black dildo over his exposed ass, sighing and jolting as he presses it against his hole but doesn’t take it in.

Makoto brings his other hand down, the one slippery with lube, and massages his hole with a finger, pressing it harder and harder into the muscle until Makoto lets out a breath and pushes in his finger.

Makoto moans, tensing around his finger as he flexes and curls it inside of him a few times. He’s already so stimulated, so ready to take anything up his ass.

Makoto pulls out his finger and gets up. He remembers again that he’s filming himself and almost drops the dildo, but he manages to place it on the seat of the chair without embarrassing himself too much.

Makoto attempts to steady the toy on the cushioned seat, and when he’s sure it’s not going to tip over, he turns around and spreads his legs, using the chair arms for support as Makoto slowly, carefully, eases down on the dildo.

Makoto unleashes a strangled cry. The rubber is amazingly unyielding, and Makoto bites his tongue, wincing, as the slight pain of being opened up by something so sturdy takes over his body, and the burn feels so good.

Makoto tries to keep his breathing even. He starts jerking his cock as he adjusts to the size and keeps sliding down, not stopping until his asshole is fully stuffed with the dildo and he’s sitting on the chair.

Makoto lets out a cracked whimper, vice-gripping the chair arms. He feels like he’s going to burst open, and the sensation in his legs is already leaving him. Makoto briefly closes his eyes and wiggles on the rubber, the pain tapering off and blending with bolts of blistering pleasure.

Makoto loosely jerks himself and rocks on the dildo, using all his willpower not to just slam down on the thing and cum right now.

“Makoto, I think we…” Haru trails off as he enters the room.

Makoto’s heart trips over itself, and he has to stop jerking because Haru’s gaping at him like he’s a mackerel buffet – it’s almost too much.

Makoto wets his lips, letting out a shuddering breath. He can’t help but feel nervous. He can’t help but worship the way Haru is eating him with his massive, alert blue eyes.

“C-come ride me, Haruka,” Makoto rasps, rocking his hips.

Haru’s eyelashes gently flutter, and Makoto can smell the heat radiating off of him. “A-are you?” Haru quietly asks.

“Yes,” Makoto answers, wiggling on the dildo and gasping.

Haru’s eyes widen, and his cock actually twitches. He studies the scene before him, nudging his head to the camera. “And is that?”

“Yes,” Makoto answers again. “I thought you might want a piece of me while you’re away.”

Haru gasps, gunning for Makoto like a zombie.

“I know you’re raw,” Makoto says, “but I thought –"

“- I’m fine,” Haru swiftly answers, snatching up the bottle of lube.

Makoto rocks his hips as Haru opens the bottle, keeping his stare on Makoto. Haru pours the lube over the head of Makoto’s cock, spreading it down with a fisted hand. Makoto whimpers and raises his hips into Haru’s touch, instantly feeling the glorious friction of the dildo sliding against the nerves of his ass.

Haru moans and sets down the bottle, giving Makoto’s mouth a wet peck. “You’re so good, Makoto.”

Makoto can’t respond, can only raise his hips again and bite Haru’s bottom lip.

Haru gives Makoto a gradual once-over, cupping his balls before turning around. Makoto vaguely growls as Haru displays his beautiful ass to him, and Makoto grips himself while Haru braces his hands on Makoto’s knees, easing down on his cock.

They both groan pathetically as Haru’s hot, smothering tightness swallows Makoto’s cock whole, and Makoto no longer worries about looking stupid or being nervous on camera because Haru’s ass is glory.

“Makoto,” Haru squeaks, twitching and clawing into Makoto’s knees.

Makoto wheezes, resting his head on Haru’s back. Haru just keeps tensing around him, and every slight move Haru makes causes Makoto to grind the dildo, inflaming his ass. Makoto is being completely fucked at both ends, and he feels tears in his eyes because it feels so damn good – being buried alive in sex.

“H-Haru,” Makoto pants, gripping the chair. He can’t speak any longer, just wants to fuck and be fucked.

Haru must hear Makoto’s frantic prayer; he starts fucking himself on Makoto’s cock, raising up and pushing down at a steady pace, rattling the dildo inside of Makoto with every bounce. Both of them gasping and moaning like drunken psychos.

Makoto rocks into Haru’s ass, but he wants more. Makoto braces his hands on the edges of the chair seat and starts thrusting upward, using the muscles in his thighs to dig into Haru deeper and faster, fucking himself on the dildo harder at the same time.

Haru shouts as Makoto hits his prostate at this angle, and Haru grips the chair’s arms, his head falling forward.

Makoto feels Haru’s arms shaking as he struggles to stay up, and Makoto makes the effort worth it, pounding Haru and feeling thankful that they are both in such good shape. The chair continuously rolls back and hits the desk, but neither of them cares – nothing else exists.

They find a rapid, desperate rhythm: Haru slamming down and squeezing Makoto’s cock while Makoto thrust up, banging down on the dildo.

Makoto tears at the seat cushion, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can last like this. He might be sobbing; he might be dying – Makoto isn’t sure. He can’t breathe, and his body is heating up faster than he can produce sweat. Haru is choking his cock so perfectly, and the head of the dildo keeps brushing over Makoto’s hot spot, making his ass pleasurably tense up and pulsate. Making his cock throb inside Haru’s tightness.

“H- _Haru_ ,” Makoto abruptly grunts, but the warning isn’t fast enough.

Makoto cums, so incredibly hard. The fluid gushes out of Haru’s ass and runs down Makoto’s cock, even spills down Haru’s legs as they both continue to ride.

Makoto chokes on air, leaning forward and biting Haru’s back, sinking his teeth right into the skin as he empties himself. Haru hisses, but the sound falls into a whimper, and Makoto lets out a throttled howl as they finally stop thrusting.

Haru falls back against Makoto, causing Makoto to fall back against the chair. Haru keeps wiggling on Makoto’s cock, and Makoto feebly rolls his hips, feeling the cum between them – seeing Haru’s wet, flushed cock. Makoto feels completely spent, but he still has a job to do. Still has a duty to Haru.

“I’m gonna make you cum this time,” Makoto whispers thickly. He reaches around Haru and takes his cock, recklessly tugging on it.

Haru squeaks and curls his toes, flinging back his arms and wrapping them around Makoto’s neck. Haru squirms with Makoto still inside him, and Haru’s jerks make Makoto gasp, reflexively tensing around the dildo.

Makoto gives Haru the last hard thrust that he can muster, and Haru cries out, cumming over Makoto’s hand, his ass contracting around Makoto’s cock while the rest of Haru’s muscles turn to jelly and soften on top of Makoto.

Makoto pumps his boyfriend until he stops spurting, and only then does Makoto let himself completely crumple against the chair, keeping his hand on Haru’s messy cock. Haru lets his arms fall to his sides. He moans and shudders, shaking his head.

“W-what?” Makoto rasps.

Haru lazily tilts his head in Makoto’s direction. “Nothing,” Haru breathes. “Just, I can’t believe we did this. You…you went off script.”

Makoto kisses the top of Haru’s head, nodding. “Learned from the best.”

Haru moans, squirming a little again. “You’re so good, Makoto. _Mm_. How do you feel about a tripod?”

Makoto’s eyes widen. “For…our next movie?” he asks, squeezing Haru’s cock. Haru gasps and wiggles on him, saying nothing.

Makoto finds himself glancing at the camcorder that he briefly forgot was there. Everything they just did has been captured. Makoto fucking himself while fucking Haru is something he can view again – anytime he wants.

“Let’s do it,” Makoto says, wrapping his other arm tightly around Haru. “When you come back, we’ll make a series.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would clip Satan's toenails with my teeth to get a copy of their series....


End file.
